


The Request of Aid

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon Riders, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: When the queen comes down with a mysterious illness Sawamura has no one to turn to except an old acquaintance he is not even sure he can call a friend.





	The Request of Aid

Sawamura kept his eyes on Michimiya as if he looked away that would be the end of everything.  He had never seen her as anything but strong, but surrounded by soft pillows and covered in a thick blanket she looked small and fragile.  He could see the veins beneath her too pale skin, the unhealthy yellow tint to her skin made his stomach twist in fear. Healers calmly assessed her, trying new things everyday that never worked out.  No matter what any of them did Michimiya, their queen, only grew weaker with each passing day.

 

Everyone was convinced something foul was happening but no one could find any proof.  It was no known poison or curse, they had magic users from all over the land come and try their hand at healing her but nothing worked.  All they could do was watch Michimiya slowly waste away.

 

Sawamura was Michimiya’s illegitimate brother.  It was a well guarded secret, they shared only a passing similarity considering they both took after their own mothers and not the late king.  Michimiya could have been cruel to him, she could have sent him away or banished him from the kingdom in fear that he might try to overthrow her.  But she had always been nothing but kind to him and when their father passed she honored him with the position of captain of the guard. Sawamura had done everything in his power to make sure things ran as smoothly as possible, that threats were eliminated before they even came near his queen.

 

Sawamura had failed.  He had missed something, someone that wished the young queen harm.  He would like to say he couldn’t understand it, she was just and true and a fair ruler.  But she was also forging bonds with other countries, she was opening their once closed world up and some people did not like that.  Without a heir it left the position up in the air.

 

“Daichi,” Sugawara gripped Sawamura’s shoulder but he still refused to look away from Michimiya, as if he could see something that countless healers and magic users hadn’t see.  “I think Shimizu might have something.” Sawamura turned towards Sugawara, his eyes burning and his body sore from keeping the same vigilance for what seemed like days now.

 

Sawamura followed Sugawara without a word.  Across the palace and up into a spiralling staircase to a door guarded by two imps with gleaming sharp teeth.  Sugawara rubbed the bald ones head with half his usual enthusiasm as they let Sawamura and Sugawara through. Tanaka and Nishinoya were troublemaking creatures but they took their job of guarding Kiyoko with more honor than most Sawamura knew.

 

“Shimizu, I brought Daichi.”  Sugawara said in lieu of a greeting.  Kiyoko wore a heavy cloak that covered her from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet.  She was rumored to be the most beautiful creature ever created but she also carried the heavy burden of a family curse that meant any who looked upon her went insane at the sight of her beauty.  They became obsessed to the point of violence, towards themselves or anyone around her and finally when they realized they could not have her then no one should.

 

Kiyoko had created Nishinoya and Tanaka to guard her, taking the bodies of two men who had accidentally saw her bare face and instead of doing harm to others or her, they killed themselves.  They were chased from every kingdom they attempted to settle in until Michimiya happened upon them while riding one day. She offered the highest tower of her castle as a refuge and in return Kiyoko leant the queen all her knowledge and magic that she had gained over the centuries she had lived.

 

“I think I might know of something that could help Yui.”  In public they all showed the proper respect towards their queen, but in private she had asked them to refer to her by just her name.  Michimiya spent many hours in the tower, as much as a refuge for the young queen as it was for Kiyoko who cherished their friendship. “But to get it is quite perilous, and there is no guarantee it still exists.”

 

“If there’s even a chance than I have to take it.”  Sawamura said without hesitation. A darkness caused by the depth of the hood and some form of magic concealed Kiyoko’s face, but Sawamura knew she was smiling.  “But she’s fading fast, the healers aren’t sure she’ll even make it until tomorrow night.” Sawamura doubted what Kiyoko was referring to would be something handled within a night.

 

“I believe I’ve discovered a way to keep her alive long enough for you to find the necessary ingredient.”  Kiyoko waved Sawamura over and he stepped closer, looking down at the ancient tomb spread out on Kiyoko’s desk amongst scrolls and other papers.  He couldn’t read the writing but he recognized the drawing of a thin looking flower. “This is what I need, but there is a problem.”

 

“Naturally.”  Sawamura tried to joke but his heart wasn’t in it.

 

“The secret of where they grow are guarded carefully by the shapeshifters.”  Kiyoko’s face was hidden but Sawamura felt her sympathetic wince as he dug his fingers into his sore eyes.  

 

Shapeshifters were a secretive lot in general.  They were hunted to near extinction only generations ago.  They kept themselves and their families hidden. Certainly Sawamura did not know any shapeshifters, neither would any trust the captain of a guard to start spilling secrets.

 

“Why is it guarded by shapeshifters?  Surely someone else must know where they are.”  Sugawara tried even though everyone in the room knew Kiyoko would not offer up a plan unless she had thought of every possible outcome.

 

“According to this text it is what helps them keep a human form so they can travel safely amongst people.”  Kiyoko stated, gloved fingers running over the foreign writing that Sawamura could barely see, let alone read. “But it is even rare amongst shapeshifters, shared only with a select few.”

 

“If that is true than they are unlikely to share any with us and that is assuming we could even find a shapeshifter that would willingly speak to me.”  Sawamura rubbed a hand over his entire face, felt an icy grip around his heart as he thought of his half sister and how he might never hear her laugh, see her tease that pompous king Oikawa, or live in the world that she made better with her mere presence.

 

“I think you might know a shapeshifter already.”  Kiyoko said slowly, her voice faltering slightly as Sawamura turned to her in surprise.

 

“Truly?”  Despite his position Sawamura lived a rather sheltered life.  His duty was to protect Michimiya and the queen did not leave their kingdom so he rarely even left the palace grounds.  The only time he lived outside the palace was when he had been a child and he had lived with his mother out in the country, before she had gotten ill and sent him to his father.  “Oh.” Sawamura sucked in a quick breath as he thought of the one person it could be.

 

“He smelled funny.”  Nishinoya stated, sitting atop the chandelier and tossing the melted nubs of candles down to Tanaka below before replacing new ones.

 

“I don’t even know how to go about finding him.”  Sawamura said softly but his mind was already running with the possibilities.

 

Kuroo had been a boy Sawamura had grown up with in a small mountain village in the country.  He had hidden away in the unused barn, Sawamura had stumbled upon him and snuck blankets and food out to him.  He only knew him by that one name, a name he suspected now was a fake one thought up by a scared boy who wore clothes too baggy for him and a knitted hat even in high summer.

 

Years ago Kuroo had showed up once more in Sawamura’s life, as unexpected as the first time.  He was no longer the scared boy who had cringed away from Sawamura everytime he attempted to get closer.  He had a smile like a cheshire cat, big and full of cunning. Days later, during a peace summit someone had tried to make an attempt on Sawamura’s life to upset the summit and ruin the discussions between kingdoms.  Kuroo had saved Sawamura’s life than disappeared once more.

 

“I have the solution to that also.”  Kiyoko pulled something out of the depths of her cloak, a piece of torn fabric with a dark stain on it.  It took Sawamura a moment to realize it had been apart of Kuroo’s tunic, he had gotten knicked with an arrow meant for Sawamura.

 

“Shapeshifters aren’t to be trusted.”  Tanaka said, stepping close to Sawamura and looking at him with ruby colored eyes full of worry.  Sawamura rubbed his bald head. Some could say the same thing for Tanaka and Nishinoya but he trusted very few more than them.

 

“I’ll be careful.”  Sawamura took a deep breath before turning to Sugawara, who was already looking at him with a stubborn tilt of his chin.  “Everyone needs to stay here Suga, you know with my absence the one responsible for this attack might see an opening. I need people I trust around Yui.”  It meant Sawamura would be travelling alone to find a man who might or might not be a shapeshifter to try and convince him to take him to a flower that might or might not exist.

 

It was a long shot but it was also the only shot they had.

 

“Even if the stories about shapeshifters aren’t true, they have all the reason now to hate you.”  Because Sawamura was apart of a family line that had hunted them down, that had put prices on their heads and burned entire families alive.

 

“Only if they find out who I am.”  Sawamura stated. His connection to the royal family was a shameful secret, there were only a handful of people who knew and most of them were in that room.  Sugawara looked as if he wanted to argue further and knowing the other man as Sawamura did, he knew Sugawara could convince Sawamura to take someone else along.  But Sugawara also knew that Michimiya was still at risk, that the only reason Sawamura was allowing himself to be away from her at that moment was because Azumane and Ennoshita were closely guarding her as they spoke.

 

Time was a key variable and it was not on their side.  Sawamura did not have time to argue, Michimiya did not have the time for them to stand and discuss this thoroughly, and they all knew that.  Sugawara took a step back and gave a stiff nod.

 

“I’ll prepare to leave, it’s best if I do it without notice.”  Sawamura turned to Kiyoko who was already pulling out a map and several jars of ingredients and dried herbs.

 

“I will get you a location.”  Kiyoko promised. Sawamura left without a word, hurrying to his own room without looking like he was rushing.  He could go mostly unnoticed when he wanted to but if the captain of the guard was seen running around the palace than someone was bound to start asking questions.

 

Sawamura changed out of his captain outfit to something that would help him blend in more easily.  He also put as much money and several more items worth monetary value into his knapsack before placing his sword underneath his heavy cloak.  He tried to keep his mind clear but his heart was having none of that as it continually assaulted him with flashes of clear amber colored eyes and the warmth of a tall and lean body pressing against his.

 

Sawamura closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths to calm and center himself as his instructor had taught him years ago.  He didn’t want to treat this as heading into battle but the truth of the matter was he hardly knew Kuroo at all, he barely spoke to Sawamura when they were children and even if he had saved Sawamura’s life years prior all he did was say teasing quips and spoke without ever truly saying anything of importance.  He had mercilessly flirted with Sawamura, smirks sultry and fingers teasing but Sawamura had seen him wink at Sugawara, poke at Azumane’s rather impressive arms. There was no reason for Sawamura’s heart to pound any quicker when he thought of the other man, the possible shapeshifter but pound it did.

 

Sugawara met Sawamura outside, pushing rations and a map dotted with melted candle wax in a coastal town over a day's journey away.  They walked to the sheep enclosure together, silence heavy between them since there was nothing more for them to say. Sugawara would stay and keep close guard over Michimiya.  If the worst was to happen and she was to die before Sawamura came back then Sugawara was responsible for getting Kiyoko and her two guards safely out of the kingdom before someone could try and use her for their own gain.

 

There were three large drakes lying amongst the sheep.  The wingless dragons were fiercesome looking creatures that guarded the palace sheep from other predators.  As long as they were well fed they tended to leave the sheep alone, though they had learned long ago to keep the rams away from them.

 

Sawamura’s black drake, Senshi, jumped the fence with ease as he saw Sawamura approaching.  Sawamura had very little magic running through his veins but he had always been a skilled drake rider and Senshi had accepted no other besides Sawamura.  He pressed his scaled head into Sawamura’s chest, carefully avoiding the long spikes and horns as he did so.

 

“Please be careful Daichi.”  Sugawara requested. Sawamura turned and enveloped Sugawara in a tight hug.

 

“You too.”  Sawamura mounted the drake with practiced ease.  Senshi gave a puff of warm air into Sugawara’s face, earning a rueful grin from the archer before he moved out of the way.  Senshi gave a great stretch before Sawamura eased him into the right direction and urged him into a ground eating run he could easily keep up for hours.

 

Drakes were powerful creatures but they were difficult and they picked their riders, not the other way around.  Yet when a rider gained the trust of one, they gained the trust of all and a lifelong companion that would give their life for their rider.  Senshi was a mischievous creature, given to prideful and difficult moments but he seemed to sense Sawamura’s urgency so he pushed his speed and never complained once as they soared over the land.

 

It was nightfall when they arrived outside the coastal town.  From the rowdy yells and the smell in the air Sawamura knew it wasn’t a reputable place.  He left Senshi just outside the town to hunt for his own food, pitying anyone stupid enough to try and attack the drake.

 

The melted wax on the map led him to the outskirts of the town and Sawamura’s first guess was the pub that had a crack down the middle of its wooden door and the sign was half burnt.  He pulled his hood over his head and was glad he had left his bag with Senshi as he entered the chaos of the pub.

 

It was a shock to experience, the stunning difference from anything Sawamura had ever seen or been apart of.  He had heard stories, sometimes raunchy other times bloody of those who had visited such establishments. He had thought they were old wives tales, stretched to the point of disbelief but now he thought perhaps Ukai had been underexagerating his drunken pub brawls.

 

Sawamura stuck to the edge of the pub, hardly noticed at all as there was a fight going on in the opposite side of the pub that seemed to consist of a tall, leggy woman beating the daylights out of a squat man with an unfortunate stomach that seemed not to fit with his twig-like legs.

 

A high, cackling laugh pulled Sawamura’s attention away from the fight to someone sprawled in a booth with several other people.  Cards and drinks were spread out in front of them along with piles of coins and small valuables. Sawamura’s heartbeat a little quicker in his chest as he saw the familiar mess of black hair that fell into a long but handsome face, a face that was sporting a cheshire cat grin.

 

Sawamura pushed those feelings away before striding around occupied tables, stepping over an unidentified puddle on the wooden floor, ignored the hand that tried to grab at him and stopped before the table.  He knew his hood hid his eyes but did little to mask the rest of his face as several eyes turned towards him. He kept his own eyes on a pair of amber colored ones.

 

“Do you have room for one more?”  Sawamura asked.

 

“Depends.”  Kuroo leaned against the man next to him, the one with multi hued hair and broad shoulders barely contained by his tunic.  “What are you bargaining for?”

 

“Information.”  Sawamura said and tilted his head just slightly, challenging because he knew when he was being challenged himself.  “And time alone, with you.” Kuroo’s grin was slow and dangerous but Sawamura had too much to lose to back down now.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea. I started writing because I wanted more KuroDai and this came out!


End file.
